


Lunch & Context (Awkward Sandwich)

by EddieLove



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Drabble, Kinda, Like, Lunch, M/M, Mini, Mini-Writing, Not really mentioned that they're in a relationship but they are, Pizza, Scenario, Short, fries, really short, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieLove/pseuds/EddieLove
Summary: Just a small drabble after doing the Mini Scenario generator on Tumblr. ( http://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario )Title helped by a friendBasically: Edd cooking/making lunch for Tord.





	

Edd and Tord had became friends once again and rekindled their friendship. Of course, Matt and Tom don't know. Edd has kept this a secret for a while, and right now... He's making lunch for his recent friend. Edd wouldn't of made lunch for him if he wasn't his friend! After Tord had continuously forgotten to make himself breakfast, lunch, and dinner, every week. Every day, every time of day. Tord had refused it but Edd always gave it anyway, he would do anything.

He hummed as he opened a cupboard and pulling out a medium-sized plate. Tord was laying on the couch, flipping through the channels. He cuddled a pillow close to his neck and chest. He stopped on a channel playing a simple mini-marathon of some series. Edd couldn't tell, but he assumed Doctor Who. Meanwhile, Edd was making home-made fries and pizza. He put together the pizza and fries onto the plate he had gotten out. Whistling a small tune as he did so. The food he put together wasn't very healthy, so he prepared a salad on it; Taking out a cucumber from another open cupboard and slicing three. Placing the cucumbers onto the top of the salad. 

"Tord!" Edd called, "lunch's ready!" 

Tord turned his attention away from the Television to Edd in the small kitchen. He flicked off the T.V. quickly.

"Edd.." He sighed, "You really didn't have to make this for me."

"I've been telling you, I don't need it." Tord got off the couch and sat down at the table.

"Nonsense," Edd replied, "You need to eat."

Edd looked at Tord expectingly, eyes bright as Tord sighed once again. Gingerly taking the plate out of Edd's hands.

"I hope you like it" Edd smiled.


End file.
